bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle
'''Miracle '''is a song from Oona: the Musical. It is sung by the children and adults. Characters *Oona *Gil *Deema *Nonny *Jimberly *Goby *Tobias *Ashlie *Molly *Dr. Clark *Mr. Grouper *Mrs. Shaskan *Mr. Shaskan Lyrics Goby: My mummy says I'm a miracle! Tobias: My daddy says I'm his special little guy! Ow! Jimberly: I am a princess! Gil: And I am a prince. Deema, Jimberly, Ashlie, and Molly: Mum says I'm an angel sent down from the sky! Goby, Tobias, and Gil: My daddy says I'm his special little soldier. No one is as handsome, strong as me. Gil: It's true he indulges my tendency to bulge. Goby, Tobias, and Gil: But I'm his little soldier. Hup, two, four, free. Molly and Ashlie: My mummy says I'm a miracle, one look at my face and it's plain to see. Ever since the day doc chopped the umbilical cord, it's been clear there's no peer for a miracle like me. Ow! Nonny and Tobias: My daddy says I'm his special little soldier. No one is as bold or tough as me. Has my daddy told ya. One day when I'm older, I can be a soldier. Nonny: And shoot you in the face! Mr. Grouper: One can hardly move for beauty and brilliance these days. It seems that there are millions of these "one in a millions" these days. Specialness is de rigueur. Above average is average. Go fig-ueur! Is it some modern miracle of calculus? That such frequent miracles don't render each one un-miraculous? Children: My mummy says I'm a miracle. One look at my face and it's plain to see. Ever since the day doc chopped the umbilical cord, it's been clear there's no peer for a miracle like me. Deema: My mummy says I'm a precious barrelina. She has never seen – a! Prettier barrelin–a! She says if I'm keen, I have to cut down on the cream, but I'm a barrelina – So give me more cake! Father 1: Take another picture of our angel from this angle over here. Mother 1: She is clearly more emotionally developed than her peers. Parents: What a dear! Mother 2: That's right, honey. Look at mummy. Father 2: Don't put honey on your brother. Mother 2: Smile for mummy! Smile for mother! Father 2: I think he blinked. Mother 2: Well, take another! Father 3: Have you seen his school report? He got a C on his report! Parents: What? Father 3: We'll have to change his school. The teacher's clearly falling short. Mother 4: She's just delightful. Father 4: So hilarious. Mother 4: And insightful. Parents: Might she be a little brighter than her class? Oh, yes, she's definitely advanced! Take another picture of our angel from this angle over here. She is clearly more emotionally developed than her peers. What a dear! That's right, honey, look at mummy. Don't put honey on your brother. Smile for mummy, smile for mother. I think he blinked. Well, take another! Children: My mummy says I'm a miracle. One look at my face and it's plain to see. Ever since the day doc chopped the umbilical cord, it's been clear there's no peer for a miracle like me. My mummy says I'm a – Children and Parents: Miracle! Children: That I'm as tiny and as shiny as a – Children and Parents: Mirror ball! Children: You can be all cynical, but it's a truth empirical. There's never been a miracle, a miracle, a miracle as me. Dr. Clark: Every life I bring into this world restores my faith in humankind. Each new-born life, a canvas yet unpainted... This still unbroken skin... This uncorrupted mind... Every life is unbelievably unlikely. The chances of existence, almost infinitely small. The most common thing in life is life, and yet every single life bearing new life is a miracle! Miracle! Mrs. Shaskan: Oh, my undercarriage doesn't feel quite normal. My skin looks just revolting in this foul, fluorescent light. And this gown is nothing like the semi-formal, Semi-Spanish gown. I should be wearing in the semi-finals tonight! I should be dancing the Tarentella. Qui mon fella Italiano. Not dressed in hospital cotton, with an owchie . . . front bottom. And this – Dr. Clark: Miracle! Mrs. Shaskan: Horrible - Dr. Clark: Miracle! Mrs. Shaskan: Smelly little - Dr. Clark: Miracle! Mrs. Shaskan: Weakly little bowl of fat! Mr. Shaskan: What the hell was that? Mrs. Shaskan: Would someone give this thing a bottle? Or swap it for a later model! Mr and Mrs. Shaskan: Why do bad things always happen to good people? Fine, upstanding citizens like you and me? Why, when we've done nothing wrong, should this disaster come along? This horrible, weird-looking, hairy little stinky feet... With no sign of a winky-dink at all! Dr. Clark: Miracle! Miracle! She's a miracle! A Miracle! Every life's a miracle! The most beautiful miracle I have ever seen! Mr. Shaskan: I can't find his frank 'n' beans! Dr. Clark: Every life is unbelievably unlikely. The chances of existence, almost infinitely small. The most common thing in life is life, and yet every single life bearing new life is a miracle! Miracle! Every life is unbelievably unlikely. The chances of existence, almost infinitely small. The most common thing in life is life, and yet every single life bearing new life is a miracle! Miracle! Children: My mummy says I'm a miracle. One look at my face, and it's plain to see. Ever since the day doc chopped the umbilical cord, it's been clear there's no peer for a miracle like me! My mummy says I'm a miracle. One look at my face, and it's plain to see. Ever since the day doc chopped the umbilical cord, it's been clear there's no peer for a miracle like me! Oona: My mummy says I'm a lousy little worm. My daddy says I'm a bore. My mummy says I'm a jumped-up little germ, that kids like me should be against the law. My daddy says I should learn to shut my pie-hole. No one like a smart-mouthed girl like me. Mum says I'm a good case for population control. Dad says I should watch more TV. Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung By Deema Category:Songs Sung By Gil Category:Songs Sung By Molly Category:Songs Sung By Nonny Category:Songs Sung By Goby Category:Songs Sung By Oona Category:Songs Sung By Mr. Grouper